Reflet
by Frank Black 6
Summary: Albedo humilie Ben Tennyson de la pire des manières que l'on puisse concevoir. Attention : Slash et viol. VO : Triavalon.


_**Reflet  
**_**Un texte de Trivalon****  
Traduit de l'américain par Frank Black**

_****_Note du traducteur : Ce texte devait être, à l'origine, le premier chapitre d'une histoire devant s'inscrire dans la longueur. Néanmoins, Triavalon, son auteur, n'est pas certain d'être en mesure d'y ajouter, dans l'immédiat, de nouveaux chapitres. Pour l'heure, cette fic demeure donc un _one-shot_. Si suite il y a, celle-ci sera traduite et publiée à la suite.

Cette fiction est l'œuvre de Triavalon que je remercie pour son aimable autorisation. L'histoire prend place dans l'univers de _Ben 10 Ultimate Alien_. Aucun profit n'est tiré de l'écriture ni de la traduction de cette fiction, à l'exception de vos retours écrits.

* * *

Albedo avait vraiment de quoi être fier. Il portait au poignet l'Ultimatrix, objet qui lui revenait de droit et qui conférait son rougeoiement sinistre à sa peau pâle, presque réfléchissante, sur laquelle elle était placée. Même si son visage arborait toujours les traits du garçon auquel il avait arraché la montre, la couleur des ses cheveux le distinguait de ce dernier et le fait qu'il avait triomphé de Ben renforçait d'autant son identité. Il ne laisserait plus la puissance qui était entre ses mains lui échapper mais il lui restait une chose à faire. Albedo confirma cette pensée en posant les yeux sur le garçon qui était entravé sur une vieille table d'accouchement, face à lui.

« Je vais t'infliger l'opprobre », grommela Albedo en se penchant au-dessus du guerrier qui n'était qu'à demi-conscient.

Ben était étourdi sous l'effet des drogues qu'on lui avait injecté plus tôt mais il tourna néanmoins la tête, sans vigueur. Son visage fut accueilli par les doigts de l'autre jeune homme qui se mirent à tracer les contours de sa joue. Ben lui adressa un regard confus, bien trop dans les vapes pour se rendre compte des signes limpides qu'il renvoyait à son vis-à-vis. Albedo sourit et laissa échapper un rire léger :

« Je vais t'humilier de la pire des manières qu'il soit possible de concevoir pour un humain, et pour ce faire, je vais me servir de tous les aliens que tu possédais. »

Ben semblait toujours dans les vapes, les allusion d'Albedo se firent donc moins subtiles. S'il voulait torturer Tennyson, il lui fallait le bouleverser suffisamment.

« C'était vraiment mesquin de ta part de me refiler toutes tes petites hormones. Tu ne t'es même pas donné la peine de m'expliquer comment s'accouplent les humains », le taquina Albedo en lui mordillant l'oreille et en soufflant à l'intérieur, « Peut-être seras-tu assez gentil pour me montrer quelques techniques, cette fois ? D'autant plus que je sais comment tu réagis à la présence d'autres mâles de ton espèce...

— Des hormones ? » marmonna Ben alors que les mots prononcés commençait à effleurer son esprit.

Le regard d'abord flou, ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement lorsque ces paroles firent sens. Il considéra brièvement, de la tête aux pieds, l'autre jeune homme qui se trouvait dans la pièce avant d'essayer de se débattre avec fureur. Il poussait des cris et tirait avec force sur ses entraves métalliques, cela en vain. Il était coincé sur cette table, dominé par cet alien pour le moins dérangé.

« Laisse-moi partir !

— J'ai fait tous ces efforts pour te capturer et tu veux que je te libère ? », questionna Albedo d'un air interrogateur, que son visage d'acteur confirmé n'avait aucun mal à simuler.

Il haussa les épaules et plongea la main dans sa poche pour en sortir le jeu de sept clés qui pouvait rendre sa liberté à Ben. Il les agita devant le visage de son prisonnier qui lui adressa un regard meurtrier en retour. Albedo considéra les clés comme si elles étaient une pièce à conviction puis les jeta derrière lui d'un geste aisé. Les airs d'idiot que se donnait l'albinos s'évanouirent en un instant, remplacés par un sourire dément que Ben était certain d'avoir déjà vu dans les cauchemars de son enfance.

« Navré, mais j'ai d'autres projets pour toi. Tu vas rester ici très longtemps.

— T'approches pas, bordel ! », répliqua Ben en essayant de donner un coup de tête à son vis-à-vis.

Mais puisque son cou se trouvait immobilisé par une entrave, il lui était impossible de l'atteindre vraiment, et sa tête se retrouva simplement inclinée dans une position douloureuse. Pour toute réaction, Albedo caressa celle-ci et déposa une série de baisers le long de sa mâchoire, à la grande surprise de Ben. Albedo remarqua cette expression juste avant que son prisonnier ne parvînt à l'effacer de son visage.

« J'ai dit que j'allais t'infliger l'opprobre, mon petit Benny. Si je me contentais de te violer, alors il te suffirait de me haïr, et les gens pourraient te prendre en pitié », roucoula Albedo en posant son regard sur sa victime et en laissant courir l'un de ses doigts le long du flanc au teint plus hâlé que le sien, « Mais si j'arrive à te faire éprouver du plaisir, si je te fais atteindre l'orgasme... Alors, tu n'auras plus de défense. Tu vas aimer cela. Tu vas tellement aimer cela que tu ne pourras que le détester. »

Ben ne pouvait que jeter un regard furieux en direction d'Albedo tandis que celui-ci poursuivait son œuvre sur son jeune prisonnier, cherchant à attiser son désir. Le héros s'efforçait de paraître stoïque face à l'ennemi, mais quel adolescent pourrait se maîtriser, confronté à de telles sensations ? Albedo supposa que le temps de la discussion était fini et donna un coup de langue le long des veines que l'on distinguait sous la peau du cou de Ben. Le garçon n'offrit pas de réaction, s'efforçant d'ignorer les actes de son vis-à-vis. La bouche chaude et humide, douée d'un talent étonnant en dépit de son manque de pratique, embrassa ses paupières closes avant de redescendre vers son cou. Albedo tendit la langue, ce qui eut pour effet de faire se raidir son appendice et d'en accentuer le caractère aigu il s'en servit alors pour descendre le long du visage du garçon qui essaya de tirer sur ses liens dans l'espoir de faire reculer son assaillant. Albedo donna plusieurs coups de langue affectueux le long de la clavicule du guerrier emprisonné avant de descendre à nouveau, toujours plus bas. Les mains d'Albedo glissèrent le long de la partie supérieure de la poitrine de l'adolescent, venant remplacer sa langue chacun de ses doigts n'effleurait jamais plus que nécessaire sa peau pour se faire sentir, sans jamais lui faire mal de quelque manière que ce fût.

Ben finit par ne plus pouvoir réprimer un léger couinement de plaisir lorsque les deux majeurs effleurèrent ses mamelons. Albedo prit en note dans un coin de son esprit le léger frisson qui parcourut le garçon tandis qu'il se penchait à nouveau sur lui pour lécher et mordiller ces deux points sensibles de son anatomie. Le mamelon droit fut le premier à être léché avant qu'Albedo ne l'entourât de ses lèvres et ne le suçât d'un air joueur. Il massait doucement le mamelon gauche à l'aide du pouce et de l'index de la main qui l'avait découvert. Les rôles s'inversèrent cependant pour les deux tétons, et le gauche fut sucé tandis que le droit se trouvait exposé à l'air frais qui le rendait sensible. Albedo sourit et se recula, non sans poursuivre ses caresses sur les deux points durcis à l'aide de ses doigts.

Albedo prit un moment pour contempler son œuvre. Pour l'instant, il avait Ben qui frissonnait agréablement de plaisir. Le garçon aux cheveux bruns le considérait d'un regard quelque peu confus, comme s'il se demandait pourquoi celui qui le dominait venait de s'arrêter, mais ses yeux se refermèrent vite sous l'effet du plaisir que lui procura la chiquenaude assénée à l'un de ses mamelons. Ben était dans une disposition intermédiaire : son agitation n'était plus celle du garçon qui se débattait au début et qu'Albedo avait facilement maîtrisé mais elle n'était pas tout à fait celle qui précède l'accouplement qu'il savait imminent. Ben était étonnamment docile sous l'effet du plaisir sexuel, de toutes ces hormones, phéromones et substances chimiques qui affluaient à son cerveau sous-évolué mais Albedo savait qu'il ne pouvait se permettre la moindre erreur. L'ancien porteur de la matrice se mettrait à opposer de la résistance s'il s'arrêtait de satisfaire ses instincts. Il fallait qu'Albedo poursuivît ses préliminaires sur Ben avant de tenter quoi que ce fût.

Albedo décida d'ailleurs que les mamelons du jeune homme avaient un rôle majeur à jouer s'il voulait s'assurer que Ben retirât du plaisir de cette expérience et il continua de les caresser du bout des doigts tandis qu'il poursuivait sa descente. Albedo retraça du bout de la langue les muscles à peine visibles, mais néanmoins présents, qui constituaient les abdominaux de l'adolescent avant de décrire des circonvolutions autour de son nombril. Le guerrier déchu tira vigoureusement sur ses liens et Albedo comprit qu'il venait de découvrir un autre point sensible de l'anatomie de Ben. Il plongea sa langue plus avant et caressa les parois encore plus sensibles de cette étrange partie du corps humain. Albedo s'attendait à ce que cet orifice produit par le retrait du cordon ombilical fût insensibilisé mais il n'avait jamais pris la peine de mettre à l'épreuve sa théorie lorsqu'il avait exploré sa propre réplique imparfaite du corps du guerrier. Ce devait être néanmoins une zone sensible car Ben finit par laisser échapper un gémissement profond et plein de désir qu'il essayait de réprimer. Albedo entama un mouvement de va et vient avec sa langue à l'intérieur de la petite crevasse, comme pour imiter les événements qui ne tarderaient pas à suivre. Exactement comme il l'avait espéré, les parois sensibles du nombril firent s'agiter Ben dans ses entraves, mais ce n'était pas une tentative de fuite.

« On dirait que j'ai toute ton attention, à présent », s'amusa Albedo tandis qu'il levait les yeux et croisait le regard obscurci de Ben.

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs déduisit de ce regard délectable qui lui était adressé que le garçon était prêt et qu'il n'opposerait que peu de résistance à la dernière partie de son entreprise. Non seulement le regard de Ben était-il embrumé par le désir, mais ses pupilles étaient dilatées, son visage rougissant, sa peau légèrement moite et sa respiration saccadée. Ben présentait tous les signes qu'Albedo connaissait et qui témoignaient d'une volonté d'accouplement lui-même présentait la plupart de ces mêmes signes, tel que l'altération on ne peut plus remarquable de son afflux sanguin. Albedo comprit que le moment était venu pour lui de passer à l'acte principal. Il retira ses mains du torse de Ben et referma doucement l'une d'elles autour de l'érection de l'adolescent. Il sembla qu'à l'instant précis où la peau rugueuse de la paume de main de l'alien entra en contact avec la chair chaude et délicate, le jeune homme rejeta la tête en arrière en poussant presque un hurlement de plaisir.

« Oh là là ! Tu pousses un cri pour signifier ton désir comme le ferait une créature vierge tu l'es ?

— Ç... Ça suffit... », souffla Ben péniblement, soit en guise de protestation ou d'exhortation à poursuivre.

Albedo sourit et tira d'un geste doux sur le membre de son prisonnier, prêtant l'oreille aux bruyantes expressions de plaisir que laissait échapper Ben. L'autre caressait différents points le long de sa verge qui faisaient varier la tonalité de ses cris et jouait de son corps comme d'un instrument : Ben frissonnait sous l'intensité de tant de sensations diverses. Albedo, qui parcourut à nouveau des yeux le corps de l'adolescent, contempla son œuvre. Les cheveux chocolat de Ben, ébouriffés par les mouvements brusques qu'il impulsait à sa tête, son corps brûlant qui se couvrait d'une fine couche de sueur. Les yeux du vaincu étaient légèrement révulsés lorsqu'il lui arrivait de les ouvrir et sa respiration n'était plus que halètements bruyants lorsqu'il s'arrêtait de crier. Tout cela, cependant, prit fin trop vite lorsque les orteils de Ben se recroquevillèrent et que son corps se raidit un sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Albedo tandis qu'il léchait la crème qui recouvrait sa main. Il n'en avait toutefois pas encore fini avec son vis-à-vis. Avant que Ben n'eût le temps de protester, Albedo manipula chacun des points adéquats de sa verge jusqu'à lui faire retrouver toute son ampleur.

« Ah, tu croyais vraiment que c'était terminé ? Mais on n'a pas encore entamé le plat de résistance.

— Le plat de résistance ? » questionna l'autre dont l'esprit était saturé par le désir.

Il lui fallut un moment pour intégrer la phrase mais Ben finit par en déchiffrer le sens lorsqu'Albedo tendit la main en direction d'une petite table qu'il avait préparée plus tôt. Il se saisit d'une bouteille, dont Ben reconnut immédiatement le contenu, même dans son état. Ce gel visqueux qui s'écoula lorsqu'Albedo le bouchon rouge et arrondi ne pouvait être qu'une seule chose. Même s'il pouvait servir à des usages divers, Ben savait à quoi il lui servait et il se mit à se débattre de plus belle. Albedo s'assura de garder ses distances avec le garçon déchaîné tandis qu'il vérifiait que le contenu de la bouteille était parfaitement homogène. Ben tirait sur ses entraves et se contorsionnait mais les menottes en métal l'immobilisaient solidement sur la table.

Albedo profita de la fureur de l'adolescent, qui n'avait de cesse de se débattre et de l'injurier, pour placer la table dans la position qui seyait à ses desseins. La tâche n'était guère difficile puisque la table était conçue pour pouvoir écarter les jambes d'une femme enceinte malgré les efforts qu'elle devait fournir. Il retira les goujons qui maintenaient en place les parties réservées aux jambes et les écarta l'une de l'autre de façon à révéler à ses yeux l'orifice de Ben, l'extrémité du derrière du jeune humain se retrouvant dans le vide. Le garçon n'avait de cesse de rugir mais ses protestations se firent de plus en plus discrètes lorsqu'Albedo se mit à lui caresser l'intérieur de la cuisse. Que son silence résultât du plaisir qui s'accumulait à nouveau ou qu'il fût le fruit de son épuisement, cela n'avait pas d'importance, car, bien vite, Ben fut suffisamment détendu pour qu'Albedo pût poursuivre. L'albinos s'empressa d'étaler le lubrifiant qu'il avait préparé sur trois de ses doigts puis il se plaça entre les jambes de son prisonnier, un endroit qui lui permettait de maîtriser avec la plus grande précision la préparation de Ben. Albedo s'efforça de ne pas se précipiter et de n'exercer que la pression strictement nécessaire au franchissement des barrières qui se présentèrent à lui lorsqu'il enfonça l'un de ses doigts à l'intérieur de Ben.

Ce dernier poussa un gémissement quand le gel froid et le doigt pâle le pénétrèrent. Il opposa une légère résistance, serrant les poings et les fesses, mais il ne laissa échapper qu'un petit couinement sous l'effet de l'intrusion. Constatant qu'il s'était adapté presque instantanément au corps étranger en lui, Albedo, avec précaution, ajouta sans attendre un deuxième doigt et se mit à les faire bouger en lui afin d'élargir son orifice pour la suite. Ben commença à gémir lorsque les doigts entamèrent leurs mouvements à l'intérieur de son corps, serrant les fesses et pliant les orteils en réaction, mais il ne se débattit pas pour se défaire de ses liens. Il ne fallut qu'une minutes ou deux pour qu'un troisième doigt vînt s'ajouter aux deux autres. Ben laissa échapper un nouveau geignement qui semblait enfin trahir quelque douleur mais il n'opposa aucune résistance aux corps étrangers introduits dans son corps. Albedo murmurait à son oreille avec tendresse, murmure inintelligible chargé d'une intense émotion pendant qu'il remuait ses doigts et sondait ainsi l'anatomie du garçon. Poursuivant sa préparation de l'adolescent en souffrance, Albedo versa une grande quantité de gel sur son propre membre ainsi que dans l'orifice de Ben. Ce dernier poussa un cri de surprise au contact de la substance froide sans que cela ne trahît la moindre douleur et Albedo comprit que le moment était venu de prendre Ben.

« Détends-toi et ne résiste pas si tu ne veux pas souffrir inutilement », ordonna Albedo à son vis-à-vis, non sans prendre une voix douce destinée à ne pas alarmer le garçon, tandis qu'il prenait place et que Ben le considérait, confus.

Il laissa échapper un geignement lorsque l'extrémité du membre viril de l'autre adolescent pénétra son corps. Albedo auréola de baisers le visage du garçon qui avait cessé de résister afin de l'apaiser avant de presser enfin ses lèvres contre celles de Ben et de plonger tout entier en lui. Ben écarquilla légèrement les yeux mais la bouche d'Albedo étouffait le moindre cri qui eût pu s'élever dans l'air, qu'il fût de plaisir ou de douleur. Une autre minute atroce s'écoula sans qu'aucun des deux garçons ne fît le plus petit geste, attendant que Ben s'accommode de la pression interne qu'il subissait. Albedo finit par sentir le brun qui essayait vaguement de remuer sous son corps et il entama un mouvement de va-et-vient à l'intérieur du corps du garçon entravé. Albedo embrassa Ben passionnément, avec la langue, tandis qu'il observait les expressions somptueuses qui se dessinaient sur son visage. Une fois de plus, la respiration de Ben se fit courte et il commença à pousser de légers gémissements que n'étouffaient pas les caresses buccales de son vis-à-vis. Ben poussa un véritable hurlement de plaisir lorsqu'Albedo lui asséna un coup de rein particulièrement précis. On eût presque dit que Ben avait joui au moment où l'autre avait heurté sa prostate, et Albedo s'efforça d'aiguillonner cette terminaison nerveuse à chacun de ses coups.

Ben n'était pas le seul que le désir submergeait. Albedo lui-même interrompait de temps à autre la danse qu'effectuait sa langue pour produire un son quelque part à mi-chemin entre un gémissement et un ersatz de coassement. Si Ben avait eu la chance d'avoir suffisamment de cellule grises en réserve qui ne fussent pas sollicitées par le plaisir qu'il éprouvait, peut-être se serait-il rendu compte qu'il n'était pas illogique qu'un être qui avait autrefois l'apparence d'une grenouille produisit un son de ce genre. Albedo imitait le chant nuptial sans s'en rendre compte. Il éprouvait un tel plaisir à faire éprouver du plaisir à Ben contre sa volonté qu'il en perdait cette malignité qui semblait ne jamais l'abandonner pour n'être plus que rut et gémissements, sans pour autant que cela fût un résultat contraire à ses désirs.

Cependant, qu'ils gémissent ou geignissent, le dénouement survint trop vite aux yeux des deux garçons. Tandis que Ben tremblait sous l'effet du plaisir, les jambes d'Albedo commençaient à défaillir. Elles parvinrent à le maintenir debout jusqu'à ce que les deux jeunes hommes se missent à pousser des hurlements, chacun psalmodiant le nom de l'autre tout en refusant de se l'admettre à soi-même ou à son vis-à-vis. Albedo asséna un ultime coup de rein avant de libérer sa semence au plus profond du postérieur crispé de Ben. Ce dernier, qui n'avait jusque là jamais eu la moindre expérience sexuelle compte tenu du peu de temps qu'il pouvait accorder à sa propre personne, perdit simplement connaissance, emporté par le plaisir. Albedo parvint à se contrôler et le souffle court, il gagna la sortie d'un pas chancelant. Il se fit quelques notes à lui-même au sujet de ce qu'il avait prévu d'autre avant de sceller la porte blindée, enfermant Ben Tennyson à l'intérieur jusqu'à sa prochaine visite.


End file.
